okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Barrier creature
Barrier creatures are opponents who confront Amaterasu and Chibiterasu without creating a normal battle arena. Most of them cannot be destroyed by normal attacks or Celestial Brush techniques. Some of them are vulnerable to specialized attacks that do not apply to other enemies, while others cannot be damaged at all. =''Ōkami''= Cursed Trees Cursed Trees (called Demon Trees in the Ōkami Official Complete Works) are first encountered in Hana Valley. They can attack in two ways: by hurling fruits from a distance or by smashing with its branches if Amaterasu gets too close. They are generally slow enough to run safely straight past them. The thrown fruit can be deflected back at them with Power Slash, temporarily stunning them. The only way to "destroy" them is Blooming the stunned tree to remove the curse, which turns them into harmless camellia trees and also produces a small amount of Praise and Food for Amaterasu. Lockjaw Lockjaws are small one-eyed demons that block doors. They are harmless, but cannot be damaged by normal means. Amaterasu must find Exorcism Arrows and bring them back, and the arrows will impale the Lockjaws in the eye and kill them. Blockhead The Blockhead can only be destroyed by dotting all of their weak points in the right order. They are otherwise invulnerable. After being tackled to reveal their weak points, if Amaterasu fails to successfully dot them in the correct location and order, they will hurl stones at her but have no other attacks. Spiders Main articles: Blocking Spider, Platform Spider, Flame Spider Blocking Spiders, Platform Spiders, and Flame Spiders are completely invulnerable to damage. Platform Spiders are harmless unless they dump Amaterasu into a dangerous area (which only happens if she has been on their back for too long), but Blocking Spiders and Flame Spiders cause damage on contact. She can use Veil of Mist to get past Blocking Spiders and Flame Spiders; she can also use Blizzard on Flame Spiders to go on the platform on their back. Other The large seaweed demon in the Sunken Ship (called the Greater Monster in the Ōkami Official Complete Works) lunges out of the water when submerged, using massive seaweed hands to attack, and causes damage on contact. It can only be killed during nighttime, when water recedes from the ship and the demon is in hibernation, by rolling the nearby spiked barrels over it. Trivia *The seaweed demon inside the Sunken ship is similar to an Umibōzu, a monk that died at sea and kindly appears to ships for a bucket, only to disastrously fill and capsize the ship. =''Ōkamiden''= Boulders Main articles: Death Boulder, Flame Boulder, Spark Boulder, Ice Boulder Boulders are demons that normally sit idle, however, if Chibiterasu wanders too close, they will rumble as they stir and then roll quickly towards Chibiterasu to attack. These demons can be dispatched while they are idle (or mid-attack) by any offensive Celestial Brush technique or Divine Instrument. If they possess an element, the easiest way to dispatch them is to hit them with the element they are weak to (Inferno if Ice, Galestorm if Spark, Waterspout if Flame). Toads Toads are demonic frogs that, when idle, simply hop about slowly; however, if Chibiterasu wanders too close, the Toad will lunge quickly at him to attack. These demons can be dispatched while they are idle (or mid-attack) by any offensive Brush technique or Divine Instrument. Note, however, that White Toads can also swim, posing a danger when Chibiterasu guides Nanami through water. Heads Heads are lion mask demons that only pose a threat when Chibiterasu guides his partners with Guidance. They are invulnerable to any attack while they are idle; however, once they start to move towards Chibiterasu's partner, they become vulnerable to any offensive Brush technique (Power Slash recommended) or Divine Instrument. Although they toss Chibiterasu's partner in their jaws if they reach him or her and make the Guidance trail disappear, they do no damage to the partner. Dragons Dragons are dragon sculpture demons that are inactive when idle, but if Chibiterasu wanders too close, they will launch a flame towards him. They are invulnerable to any attack normally; however, once they spit a flame towards Chibiterasu, it must be Power Slashed and reflected back at them to kill them. Wildfires Main articles: Blue Wildfire, Green Wildfire, Red Wildfire Wildfires are balls of fire that simply float around when idle; however, if Chibiterasu gets too close, they will flare up and lunge at him. These demons can be dispatched when they are idle or during mid-attack. They can easily be dispatched with Power Slash or by using a Divine Instrument. Trivia *Purple Wildfires appear exclusively in the Demon Market as guards, however, they do not have a Bestiary entry. Gargoyles Gargoyles are stone figure head demons that normally wander about when idle, but if Chibiterasu wanders too close, they will spin rapidly in place then lunge at Chibiterasu at a surprising speed. If this demon has an elemental barrier, it cannot be dispatched- the elemental barrier must be removed by the element it is weak to (Inferno if Ice, Galestorm if Spark, Waterspout if Flame). After removing the barrier, it is vulnerable to any Brush technique or Divine Instrument. It is recommended that Chibiterasu dispels the barrier and defeats them from afar due to their speed when lunging. Clay Steed Clay Steeds are members of the Clay Army family of demons, but resemble the Flow Dragon in its abilities and its capabilities to move. Normally immune to any type of attack, when Chibiterasu wanders too close, it will awaken and begin to fly around him and spit blue fireballs at him. To dispatch the Steed, Chibiterasu must reflect two of its fireballs back to hit it, proving to be a difficult task at times due to its movements. Pot demons Pot demons are demons that, when idle, simply take the form of a stationary pot that occasionally opens to show eyes peeping out. When Chibiterasu wanders close, they will jump up and hop towards him. Once damaged, if not defeated, they will become scared and jump away from Chibiterasu. They are easily dispatched by using a Divine Instrument. These demons can also be instantly defeated by using Vine on the hook on their lids if a Konohana Blossom is nearby. Shears Shears are scissor-like demons that only pose a threat when Chibiterasu guides his partners with Guidance. They are invulnerable to any attack while they are idle; however, once they start to move towards Chibiterasu's partner, they become vulnerable to any offensive Brush technique (Power Slash recommended) or Divine Instrument. If a Shear reaches Chibiterasu's partner, it will damage him or her and cause the Guidance trail to disappear. This is especially dangerous to Kurow as he frequently has to walk over air, and him being hit will cause him to take damage from the hit and damage from the fall. It is recommended that Chibiterasu Power Slash any Shear the moment it begins to move. Wisp Wisps are enemies exclusive to the underwater pathway leading to the Sage Shrine. They simply move around on a set pathway in the water and can be dispatched by any attack. If Chibiterasu is hit while swimming, he is damaged and knocked back, putting him in great danger of being killed from the back end of the scrolling screen. Flame Jelly Flame Jellies are enemies exclusive to the underwater pathway leading to the Sage Shrine. They simply float when idle, but if Chibiterasu swims too close, it will move towards him in an attempt to attack. They can be dispatched by any offensive Brush technique (Power Slash recommended). If Chibiterasu is hit while swimming, he is damaged and temporarily paralyzed, putting him in great danger of being killed from the back end of the scrolling screen. Category:Enemies Category:Barrier Creatures